Clannad: Tomoyo Future
by EightSeven
Summary: Tomoya and Tomoyo are re-united, and begin to date once again. Love and friendship hold them together as they spend their life with one another, facing many challenges along the way.


**Clannad: Tomoyo Future**

I can't remember exactly when, but there was a point in time when I simply stopped caring. Stopped caring that I failed my classes, that I was always late to school, and that I slept through most of my lessons. I was nothing more than a delinquent. Fitting that my best friend was also a delinquent then. Every day, I did the same old thing. Go to school, and then go back to a home that I wasn't even welcomed to. I thought that it would just continue this way until I graduated, if that ever happened. Then I would wind up in a dead end job and barely make enough to support myself. And then I met her.

Without even noticing, we began to spend time together every day. And before I knew it… I was in love with her, and we began dating. Her goal was to become the student council president. Being a delinquent… I only proved a hindrance to her in achieving that goal. So, that was my reason for breaking up with her, even if in my heart I wanted no such thing. My time away from her had begun to slowly whittle away at my heart, and as each day passed I began to think like my old self. Go to school, go home… just when something was changing for me, I had to make it all come crashing down.

Through some miracle, I graduated from school, and began to work in a recycling shop. My life was playing out just as I had expected it to. It turned to winter, and everything began to cover in the continuously falling snow. I walked home from work one day, only to be confronted by a familiar figure from my past.

It's been a month since that day. Every second is still clear in my mind. Surrounded by pure white snow, Tomoyo and I were re-united. I remember holding her as tight as I could, fighting back my tears. The sound of her crying proved too much for me, and I couldn't hold it in any more. I never wanted to let her go. I would be happy if we could just stay like this forever.

-==Tomoyo Future==-

~- Chapter 1: After -~

'Tomoya, it's morning'

I opened my eyes slightly only to be greeted by a blinding flash of light.

_What is this? Am I dead? Geez, that's a shame…_

I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes. Hovering over the bed was what appeared to be…

'…an angel?' I muttered softly. I blinked a couple more times, and realised who it was. She had a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

'Oh, it's just you, Tomoyo' I jokingly stated. Her eyebrows immediately crossed.

'What's that supposed to mean...' she replied, sounding slightly angered, and also slightly worried.

_My plan has succeeded. Tomoyo's cute side has been revealed!_

'It means I was expecting one of those things with wings to fly me up to heaven, for I have passed away during the night. There will be no funeral for Mr Okazaki…'

'Stop playing around.'

'…yes ma'am.'

I sat up and looked around the room. I promised myself that I would clean up, since Tomoyo would come around each morning, but I never got around to it…

_Oh well, if she really cared, she would have said something by now._

I just then realise how close her face is to mine. I can feel her hot breath against my cheek. In a moment of awkwardness, we look into each other's eyes for what could have been no less than 10 seconds. I lean in and kiss her on the lips, which she gracefully returns. Pulling away, we look into each other's eyes again in silence.

_Dammit, I'm blushing aren't I…_

'…is Pops home?' I ask, trying to strike up a conversation quickly.

'He's asleep in the other room, like every morning.' She replied, bowing her head.

'…I guessed as much.'

The main reason I never want to return home is my father, if I could call him that. When I was young, my mother passed away. He never calls me son… he will just call me Tomoya. I can't stand to be at home to watch him wallow in his sadness and guilt. After school meant Sunohara's dormitory. I would stay there as long as I possibly could before coming back here. Now that we've both graduated, I would just wonder around town and come back here as late as I could.

'Say, Tomoya…'

She snaps me back to reality. She's biting her lip, and her gaze is set downward.

'Hmm, what is it?'

She nods her head slightly, seemingly gaining the courage to speak.

'I wish you and your father could get along… and… maybe the best way to do it is to give each other some time away.'

'Time away? Where to? It's not like I can afford a place to stay, otherwise I would be out of here already.'

'You can stay at my house for a while…'

She says something unexpected.

'…I don't know… I don't think your family would be very happy about you dating a bum like me.'

It's true; I haven't even met her family yet. I know she has a younger brother, and that he once did something extremely irrational to stop their parents from getting divorced. It worked, and she told me that they had finally become a real family. If only I knew how that felt…

'They want to meet you Tomoya.'

_They want to meet me? I hope she told them that I'm a good for nothing._

'…if you'll have me, then I guess I could stay for a while.'

I'm not sure I'll be comfortable with the whole family feeling, but it's something that I need to become used to. I guess I want to know what having a family feels like.

A smile immediately appears on her face. She leans in and kisses me again.

'I'm glad. We can try and figure out what to do with your father after that, okay?'

I don't even think I want to. He's nothing but a drunk, who tries to drown all his sadness away. It's just that… I can't help but feel sorry for him.

'Yeah, okay.'

I glance up at the clock. It's getting late.

'You better get ready and eat breakfast, or you'll be late for work.'

_Beaten to it._

-==Tomoyo Future==-

Her hand gripped mine firmly as we walked toward the school gate. I didn't like this one bit. Everybody was staring at us.

_It's rude to stare you know?_

I felt like yelling at them, but decided against it. We reached the gates, and I stopped in my tracks. I had no intention of stepping one foot inside that gate ever again. Tomoyo stopped and turned to me.

'Is this as far as you go?' she asked.

I nod. She smiles, acknowledging me.

'Okay then. I'll see you this afternoon?'

'You don't have a student council meeting?' I ask her, since she seemed to have a lot lately.

'Not today. The afternoon belongs to you and me. We can pack your things if you'd like?'

'Yeah, sounds good.'

We separate grasps and wave before heading different ways. This hill reminds me of the old days, and the cherry blossoms are still here because of Tomoyo's battle. Time passes far too quickly…

Hoping to see her one last time before she's out of sight, I turn around and look back up at the school. I'm greeted by the sight of her looking back down the hill at me. She smiles and waves again, and I wave back.

-==Tomoyo Future==-

_What an uneventful day._

I didn't finish work until the afternoon when school had already ended, so it wasn't surprising to see students roaming the streets. Not long ago, that was me. I just went ahead and wasted my time, not realising how much I was missing out on.

_Geez, look at yourself Tomoya… if Sunohara could hear your thoughts…._

I put my hands in my pockets and kicked a few pebbles along the road. It took around half an hour to walk home from work, and by the end of the day, I'm really struggling. Each day is like an epic battle home, where there awaits my goddess. My powerful, un-feminine goddess.

_She can be dangerously cute when she's sulking though._

Unfortunately, that puts my life on the line. Tomoyo is one of those people who had fast enough reflexes to grab a coin out of your hand before you closed it. And she has one mean roundhouse kick. I have no doubt in my mind she could kick somebody to the moon, maybe further. A shiver runs up my spine as I think about what might happen if I really upset her.

_It's a good thing I have no intention of doing that._

The trip home was over. I slid open the door and stepped into the lounge room, not bothering to take off my shoes.

…something is wrong here. It doesn't reek of alcohol and cigarettes. There isn't a speck of dust on the windows or the floor.

_Dammit, have I been robbed by that evil cleaning burglar I saw on the news!_

It was then that I heard a ruffle in my room.

_Ha! You can't hide from me!_

I crouch down like a ninja and move as silently as I can toward my door. I can sense that the culprit is facing away from the door, and is over near my bed. That gives me a good metre or so to deliver a flying side kick to the back of his head.

_Alright… 3, 2, 1…_

I smash open the door and jump in the air, ready to deliver an amazing kick and knock out the villain. A girl with grey hair and an angry look faced directly at me in front of the door.

_Miscalculation._

I receive a huge blow to my chest and fly backwards. If it wasn't for the wall, I probably would have kept flying. I'm surprised it held up against the huge force smashing against it.

'What are you trying to pull Tomoya? I hope you weren't going to try anything perverted.'

'…Tomoyo? You're the evil cleaning burglar that's been wreaking havoc!'

'…are you an idiot?'

_Oh, so it wasn't an evil cleaning burglar on the news. I wasn't really paying attention to it anyway…_

'…ow.'

That's going to bruise. My welcome home present from my girlfriend was a back kick to the stomach. Such a lovey-dovey couple.

'I didn't mean to kick you hard… I'm sorry Tomoya.'

'…no problem, I understand. Only on one condition though…'

'And what's that?'

'You kiss it better.'

'Like hell I will.'

'I thought so.'

I get on my feet again after a little effort, and face my "shoot first, ask questions later" girlfriend.

'Did you clean all this up?' I asked, which I then realised was a stupid question. Who else would have?

'Who else would have?'

_See?_

'I've already packed your bags too.' She says.

'Really? Thanks! You're the best girlfriend ever! So pretty too.'

'…is that a joke?'

'No, I'm serious.'

'Then I'm happy' she replies, a smile on her face.

I follow her back into my room to find a medium sized bag, all zipped up and ready to go. I really don't have the much stuff.

Tomoyo begins to walk toward the bed. The bed that has a stack of idol magazines hidden in it.

'Oh, and while I was cleaning, I found these.'

She lifts up the bed and pulls them out.

_Crap._

'Eh? What are those?' I say, trying to act stupid.

'I didn't know you were into this kind of thing Tomoya, but I guess I could have expected as much.'

'Their Sunohara's, I swear!'

'So now you know what they are?'

…_crap._

'Look, I understand, you're at that age now.' She exclaims calmly.

'…your making it sound like I'm some kid going through puberty.'

'…you're not?'

_Tomoyo, you're mean._

She throws the magazines back under the bed and points at the bag.

'Tomoya…are you sure you want to do this?'

'…yeah. I want to live with you. I want to get enough money so that we can have our own place. But for now, I don't mind staying with your family.'

She smiles, and it lights up the room. Taking a step forward toward me, she embraces me and rests her head on my shoulder. I recuperate by embracing her back and holding her tight.

'I'm glad Tomoya. I wish to be no-where else but with you.'

I hold her tighter. I pull back a little and kiss her on the cheek, and I can see that rare Tomoyo blush appear. She loosens her grip a little and leans back far enough that I can see her face clearly. We both lean in and kiss each on the lips. She tastes like strawberry's, cherries and sweets all mixed together. It was one of those moments I wished would last forever.

But, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. After a few minutes, she pulls away and smiles. I'm already longing for her lips again.

'I love you Tomoyo.'

She kisses me on the lips one more time before stepping away and grabbing my hand.

'I love you too.'

I walk over and pick up the already made bag, sling it over my shoulder and walk into the living room again. Quickly scribbling down a note for "him", I step outside the house, still grasping the hand of the girl I loved. The sun had begun to set, and the orange colour of the late afternoon had started to appear. We walked together, hand in hand toward the sunset. It was a new start. The start of my life with Tomoyo.

~- Chapter 1: After (END) -~

Author's Notes: I took a little break from writing, but I'm back with a new story that I hope you'll like. I plan on finishing my other fan fiction, (Rei and Shinji: An Unrequited Love) but I can give you no indication of when. Not anytime soon probably.

I'll be working on this story here and there, so updates will probably be infrequent. I hope I can get a new chapter to you every fortnight.


End file.
